Clothing worn during sporting activities is often equipped with elastic waistbands to maintain the clothing in the proper position around the waist of the athlete. Drawstrings can often be provided alone, or in addition to an elastic waistband to provide additional tightness about the waist.
Martial arts practitioners use a highly specialized uniform which is commonly referred to as a “Gi” that includes a typically cotton fabric pants and shirt to create a free-flowing garment that allows a martial arts practitioner to move aggressively without physical limitations from the clothing.
Currently available Gis include a shirt that is wrapped partially around the torso of the practitioner, and tied using integral ties at the sides of the shirt. The pants include a drawstring that resides in a hem formed on the top of the pants, and wraps around the practitioner to be tied in front of the practitioner. A belt, often color-coded to indicate the skill level of the practitioner, is wrapped around the waist and tied.
A significant problem with existing Gis is that the drawstring that is incorporated into the Gi pants often becomes twisted during use or when laundering. Indeed, despite the most diligent care in untangling the drawstring before, during and after periods of use, the drawstring ultimately becomes twisted within the hem. A twisted drawstring quickly becomes uncomfortable and makes it very difficult to cinch the drawstring tightly about the waist, or release the drawstring following use.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a Gi pant that minimizes the tangling of the drawstring. It would be further advantageous to provide a Gi pant that is relatively easy to manufacture and relatively cost effective.